1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information service system for providing an information service utilizing the computer network such as BBS (Bulletin Board System), chat system, etc., information service participation management apparatus which gives an ID to the participant of the information service, information service providing apparatus for offering an information service to the permitted participants, and a recording medium in which a computer program for deciding permission/rejection of participation in the information service based on a record of the past behavior of the participant in the information service, or a computer program for publicizing to other participants the record of the participant's past behavior and companionship relation in the information service is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of the conventional information service system.
A service server 10 provides an information service to a client 30 through which a participant requests participation in the BBS, chat system, etc. when the participation is permitted. The participant registers the ID in the service server 10, and on each occasion of participation in the information service, transmits the registered ID and password to the service server 10 to make a request for participation in the information service. The participant registers its ID in every service server 10 in which one desires to participate.
The service server 10 stores the registered ID in an ID data base 101, and when it receives a request for participation in the information service from the client 30, it checks whether the ID transmitted from the client 30 is registered in the ID data base 101 or not, and in case the ID is registered, it judges righteousness of the password. As a result, if the ID is registered and the password is right, the service server 10 notifies the client 30 of permission to participate, and in case the password is wrong or the ID is unregistered, it notifies the client 30 of rejection of participation.
Due to the popularity of the Internet, there have been increased opportunities for utilizing the information services through the computer network. In case of registering an ID on the service server, the participant reports personal information such as the address, name, electronic mail address, the credit card number, if necessary, and the like. Such personal information is in danger of being stolen by an intrusion into the network or leaked outside from the service server and used for an evil purpose.
However, according to the conventional information service system as mentioned above, because the participant is required to register the ID in each service server, there are increased occasions for the personal information to be leaked outside, and higher risks for being unjustly utilized. In addition, the work of user registration is complicated.
Furthermore, in such an information service system, the participant who has used for example discriminative words or taken undesirable behaviors such as to blame or speak ill of other participants, is not known to known by other information service systems. Such a participant, if similarly taking undesirable behaviors, would give other participants uncomfortable feelings, and reliability of the information service system is lost. However, in the past, there has not been any means to judge the reliability of the participant under some criterion so as to prevent an unreliable participant from participating.
Furthermore, in the information service which aims at making communication with other participants such as BBS, chat system, etc., anonymous participation is admitted. The participant can join the communication in any name or using freely a plurality of anonymities. Accordingly, the participant is unable to judge the reliability of others, and it becomes difficult to realize communication.